yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Koma Star
is a Rank S, 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe. In ''Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Minor Yo-kai Biology Koma Star resembles Komashura with stars as pupils and having his stomach area, the inside of his ears, the Hitodama Flames, and his tail colored yellow. He wears a blue scarf and has stars on his forehead, cheeks, cape, sides, and behind the flames. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 3 Despite traditional Legendary Yo-kai, Koma Star can be befriended through battle. The prerequisite is to clear the quest "Plain Sick of Flying!" which is available during the progress of Chapter 8 of the game story. Koma Star can be found on Hopper's Gorge of the Nolanpony area. However, he won't let the player challenge him in the battle unless he/she has the Radiant Pass. The player can obtain the Radiant Pass by inserting the Dream Coin Light or the Dream Coin G2 into the USA Crank-a-Kai. As it is Crank-a-Kai, the chance of getting the Koma Star Pass is random, though one can always pull the Radiant Pass if the player uses the Crank-a-kai in Japan. The Dream Coin Lights and Dream Coin G2 can be obtained by reading the QR codes on the back of certain Dream medals. After the player got the Radiant Pass, go to the Condor Canyon with the helicopter and talk to Koma Star. By giving Koma Star a pass, player can battle the Merican Legendary Yo-kai in a once-a-day battle. There's a chance of befriending Koma Star if the player wins. Alternatively, there's a chance of obtaining him and the other Merican Legendaries in a Busters-T Dungeon known as Labyrinth of Muo. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Similar to the method in Yo-kai Watch 3, Koma Star requires using a Radiant Pass, which is a very rare item obtainable in the Lucky/Oni Crank in certain events. Koma Star is also obtained by the Special Crank-A-Kai event that took place in March 2018 for the entire month. For the first week, Koma Star had a drop rate up for the Special Crank-a-kai Using the item transports you to a special area where you can battle Koma Star but doing so will consume the Pass item, meaning if the player fails to befriend him they will need to pull another pass from the Crank-a-kai. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2 Koma Star and the other Merican Legendaries can rarely be received as a reward for clearing the dungeon Merican Labyrinth. The Merican Legendary you may get changes daily, however. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Movelist }}|50-110|-|single enemy}} }}|80-120|Lightning|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|Makes an ally shine like a star, raising SPD!}} }}|155-232|-|random|Summons random, shooting stars that can hit anywhere!}} }}|none|-|all|Boosts Lightning elemental damage for all Yo-kai.}} Soul Etymology Kirakoma is a combination of and "komainu". His English name, Koma Star, is a combination of "komainu" and the English word "star". His name change is ironic due to Komashura keeping his japanese name. in which Koma Star is a variation of him. His French name, Komasansation, is a combination of "komainu" and "Sansation" (Sensation). His Spanish name, Koma Estrella, is translated as "Koma Star" Trivia *Koma Star, Platinos, Flash T. Cash, Teducator, and Gentlemutt are the only 'Merican Legendary Yo-kai to not make an appearance in the original Yo-kai Watch anime series. **He eventually made a debut in the Yo-kai Watch! anime series. In other languages and "komainu" |fr-name = Komastar |fr-meaning = Derived from the English name |es-name = Koma Estrella |es-meaning = Derived from "komainu" and "estrella" (star) |de-name = Komasantastico |it-name = Koma Star |it-meaning = Same as the English name |en-name = Koma Star }}de:Komasantastico Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 3 Category:Merican Legendary Yo-kai Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yellow Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Legendary Yo-kai